The present invention relates to a subframe for a front region or a rear region of a motor vehicle with two longitudinal members which are spaced apart from each other in vehicle transverse direction and are connected with each other by at least one cross member, wherein the subframe has a stiffening structure for increasing the torsion stiffness into which a charging module for contactless energy transfer is integrated.
In vehicle construction such subframes serve for fastening the superstructure-side connection points of a wheel suspension. Additionally an internal combustion engine, a transmission and/or a steering can be fastened, mostly on the subframe of the front region of the vehicle. The subframe itself is usually elastically connected to the vehicle body by means of rubber bearings. The stiffening structure can be configured as a shear resistant plate or as strut assembly, preferably of cross-type construction. The shear resistant plate can only increase the stiffness of the subframe while the strut assembly is capable to additionally absorb forces.
The patent document DE 10 2012 023 363 A1 describes a generic subframe of a front or rear region of a motor vehicle with two longitudinal members, which are spaced apart from each other in vehicle transverse direction and are connected with each other via at least one cross member, wherein the subframe has a stiffening structure for increasing torsion stiffness and wherein a charging module for contactless energy transfer can be integrated into the stiffening structure. The charging module has a shielding plate and a coil unit, wherein a decoupling element (internal decoupling) is arranged between the shielding plate and the coil unit.
A disadvantage is that the decoupling element between the shielding plate and the coil has to be configured with a very large area in order to ensure the effective decoupling of the coil unit on one hand and on the other hand to reliably support its weight. This places relatively high demands on manufacturability.